Realizations and Confessions
by Lunas-paradox
Summary: They were kids who were starting to slowly realize and understand their own new emotions but confessions still had time to take place since everything had its own time. Love especially had its own special time.


**_Realizations and Confessions._**

It was some days after the sports festival and their internship that Deku noticed that Ochako and Bakugo were being closer than they were. He noticed that they would freely talk in between the classes and during their practice sessions and such. Bakugo would always greet her back when she wished him morning or waved bye albeit with a little huff which for their other classmates meant nothing but Deku knew better he had known Kacchan since they were small so he knew that he normally never greeted anyone back with a normal voice or talked to them with a low voice during classes and showed them his notes unless he was really comfortable around them. No, he didn't even do that for Kirishima and all but for Ochako when she had shyly apologised and asked for his notes with a hushed whisper during the chemistry class, that Deku knew that they were just not classmates anymore if he dared say they were friends or close friends.

As his childhood friend(?) Deku felt happy that people were understanding and being close to him without being scared or feeling inferior to him. It was not like Bakugo never had friends he had many, wherever he went he was always the centre of attention mainly due to his awesome quirk but all the friends to him till now were tinted with fear and obedience to him so seeing him being treated equally and with no such thoughts made him feel happy for his friend. Yes, he was happy for him and yet whenever he saw them together talking for some reason his heart pinched and he had an urge to break them up. He just couldn't understand this kind of thoughts were coming from. He didn't have any kind of ownership on Ochako, she can be friends with anyone and he has no say in that and yet he didn't somewhere inside like seeing them talking so much, so close, so different from how she was with him. It somewhere made him irritated. He didn't like this feeling at all.

* * *

He woke up with a dry throat and half sleep. He heaved and checked his bottle but out of all days today it was empty he had been lazy about filling it up since he hardly woke up to drink water. He wondered if he could just go back to sleep like that, but it didn't seem he could his throat was too dry. He heaved a sigh and went out to the kitchen as he got out of the elevator, he heard noises. He wonders who was up so late, he took his phone out to check. It was 2 at night not so late for some people to still be up they were teens, after all, they tended to have days when they all or some just stayed up and talked or played around. He didn't think too much about it, but the voices seemed awfully familiar. He entered the living room and went directly to the kitchen and filled up his bottle and hungrily drank the water. He then came out and glanced towards the voices with sheer curiosity. His jaw dropped.

It was Kacchan and Uraraka. He just stared at them shocked, surely, they had gotten close recently but talking alone at this time was too near, and there the feeling was here again. They still hadn't noticed him which just irritated him more. he squinted his eyes to read their expressions in darkness, Uraraka-san was laughing merely with a hand on her mouth and leaning slightly towards him, a little bit closer than normal. They both had mugs in their hands. He saw something crazy then it was not possible, he barely caught himself from letting his bottle fall.

Kacchan was laughing, not his usual villain kind of laugh it was different, very normal and friendly albeit with a smirk still. He had never seen it, from when they were small he hardly ever smiled or laugh like that. If he had seen that it was mostly with when he saw All might on tv or with his parents. He was totally shocked and then his heart pricked, it constructed painfully. This was not normal friends and he didn't like it one bit and without thinking, he had moved and called out to them acting casually but really dreading and filling with that bad feeling on the inside.

"Hey, Uraraka-san, Kacchan." He greeted them smiling and Ochako turned towards him and smiled bright which instantly made him feel good. Kacchan on noticing him the frown he always had, somehow right now even that made him feel relieved. He smiled and took a seat which made the frown deepen but right now he could care less he just didn't want to leave them alone.

"what are you guys talking about?" He asked a normal question. He was expecting Kacchan to scream at him like usual, but he remained quiet, instead, Ochako answered him.

"We were just talking about out internship time."

"Oh, I see," he smiled.

"Yup, what about Deku - kun, you never really told us everything about it." She remarked, and it was true he had remained vague about his internship. After all, he just couldn't tell even them what had scratched his head and decided to indulge as he told around some stuff and they started talking about it totally forgetting about the other boy in the room.

Bakugo was obviously irritated by it but he had remained silent about it. He was not good at the whole making friends and being friendly but he was very observant a skill he developed for battles, but he could also use it for daily life situations and since he tended to not participate too much in group activities and talks, he always remained on the outside because of which he noticed things, many things. He did notice that recently Deku was acting weird, more like he kept glaring at him whenever he talked to Uraraka. He did glare back but either he didn't notice or was ignoring him, he didn't know but the guy didn't react which irritated him more. But then he started wondering why he was glaring like that irritated, he knew Deku and he knew well that he didn't have guts to pick meaningless fights with him and it was only when he was talking to Uraraka other times he just greeted him normally or looked afraid of him. So, he understood that for some reason Deku didn't like him getting close to Uraraka and now as he saw him sitting beside them and talk to her he understood the reason also.

Deku liked Uraraka.

He smirked. He could use this to his advantage. After all, Deku didn't pick meaningless fights with him but he liked to pick meaningless fights with him. Both didn't notice the smirking face of Bakugo as he wondered how he could irritate Deku.

Uraraka yawned causing Deku to check the time. It was half-past two. He looked at them and said that they should probably go to bed now it was late. Uraraka smiled sheepishly and got up wishing them both goodnight and leaving. Deku got up too when he stopped him. He turned towards him and finally saw the smirk Deku had a bad feeling about it.

"Deku, sleep well today." He said in a very ominous tone which made him tense in reflex. He left him and turned and walked away. All Deku could do was stand there and hope that whatever Kacchan had planned for him tomorrow won't be too bad.

* * *

Well, it was his wishful thinking. He should have known that Kacchan noticed, he noticed his weird feelings and he was totally using it against him. Today morning he had just casually walked with them him and Uraraka-san which made his right eye twitch, but he tried to act normal since all he did was ask about homework and glare at him frowning. But as soon as she had turned towards him to say something he saw the smirk and he just felt so disturbed. He should have been careful he should have known that out of all people Kacchan would notice first. His observation skills were so good. Really, he had landed in a bad position and now mostly everyone will start noticing.

Later during lunch, Kacchan had gone up to her and asked her for lunch which obviously surprised the girl and she looked at him blinking wide but then she smiled wide and accepted his invite. Waving bye to the girls she took her lunch and left with him, not even glancing once towards him but as the door was closing behind them Kacchan turned to him with a challenging and smug look and it made his heart lurch and a pang of irritation. He clenched his fingers tightly digging in his nails as he tried to remain neutral to not give any kind of obvious reaction. Because that was what exactly Kacchan wanted and he was not going to give him that. He turned to Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun asking them for lunch and made way to the cafeteria. But that day the food tasted not so good, even though their cafeteria food was quite good, and he felt so distracted and out of it.

After that while going back to the dorm he had again gone up to the girl and asked her to walk back, the girl looked shocked again and slightly worried as she stared at him. But then again, she smiled wide and accepted his request. It made him irritated, why did she accept Kacchan's invitations so easily, like he knew she was quite a friendly person, but she was hanging out so much with him and so easily didn't she think about it or maybe she didn't care about it, ' _Or maybe she wanted it.'_ The annoying small voice in his head whispered and he suddenly felt like punching someone, hopefully, Kacchan. His Knuckles clenched tightly, digging way deep into his skin and without realizing he was glaring hard at him. This though Bakugo and Todoroki both noticed. Bakugo smirked his plan was working perfectly, he was getting that dumb Deku riled up while Todoroki looked confused at his best friend. Not understanding the sudden hostility of his towards the resident Explosive murder king. He knew they were kind of rivals even though they were supposedly childhood friends, but right now Midoriya was glaring hard at him and emitting this murderous intent which he had hardly ever felt from him. ' _He looked ready to beat the hell out of Bakugo'._ Shoto not being good with human communications and relationships couldn't comprehend this change of attitude in Midoriya.

Uraraka and Bakugo left and then Midoriya finally slightly relaxed letting his grip go slightly slack and his features to return to normal. He smiled slightly and looked sad and helpless then. Shouto got a sudden urge to help his friend. Midoriya had helped him on various occasions in various ways. This time he wanted to return the favour. But he didn't know how to, he knew he was angry towards Bakugo for some reason and he maybe wanted to beat him up. He could do that for him. No wait, Bakugo was annoying but Shouto couldn't just go up and beat a fellow classmate for no reason so he had to scratch that plan. Next was well may be talking about it to Midoriya directly and ask him what had happened. Yes, he could do that, he had heard talking was sometimes the best option.

Midoriya turned towards him and smiled, quite forced and he silently flinched. He hated seeing people put up fake smiles. He tried not to frown he knew why he was doing that but still growing up seeing all those fake smiles from his mother, sister, his brothers and literally everyone around him he just hated it. Midoriya not noticing his discomfort just asked him if he wanted to walk to the dorm back and suddenly Shouto realized something, which he was quite slow to realize until now. Midoriya didn't want to talk about what was going on. His basis on that conclusion was not firm, just because he smiled and tried to act normal was not enough to base that Midoriya was trying to hide things and lie to him but somehow his instinct told that it was exactly the case. And then his head formulated the next plan of course.

"Sorry, Midoriya I can't today I was hoping to ask Yaoyorozu to walk with me." He said hoping he won't realize why he had just done that. But Momo who was sitting beside him, packing her bag up heard him and both her and Midoriya looked at him shocked.

"Eh!?" They both squealed at the same time. And Shouto then realized that he had just gone wrong in asking Yaoyorozu for the walk. He turned to her and while scratching his head, slightly nervous asked her.

"Yaoyorozu want to walk to the dorm with me?" She looked at him blinking wide and then slowly giggled which made him smile slightly involuntarily.

"Yes, I would love to." She replied and then putting her last book in, she closed her back and got up. He then remembered his friend and turned to him to apologise again but Midoriya cut him off.

"Well, then I will leave first then, see you guys tomorrow." He smiled, this time quite real and close to his usual one, waved as he left. Momo waved back to him and then turned to him telling him lets' leave and then bidding their classmates goodbye they left too. The dorm though near, was a good ten minutes' walk if they walked in slow pace but he needs to talk to her nicely, so he decided to take the long path, he silently hoped she wouldn't mind he didn't want to put her in a spot.

"Yaoyorozu can we take a detour?" He asked politely, and she looked at him deep for two seconds which made him fidget slightly but then nodded. They changed their ways and walked the longer path at a lazy pace. This path hardly had any people on it and was relatively quiet and peaceful. He organized his thoughts in silence and she understood he needed to talk something important so she let him have his time.

"I-I needed your advice regarding a friend." He gives out finally, he himself didn't know everything so he thought if she didn't want to get involved he would let her back out right now. She though smiled gently and asked him to explain the situation and he did that not a sec later. He told her everything he had recently observed about Midoriya and his weird behaviour, she listened intently, her eyes focused on his every word and her eyebrows slightly hunching as she analysed everything he said. A little bit silence fell as he ended his explanation. And then two minutes later she smiled wide, then giggled. And Shouto never felt this confused in his entire life as he did just now. Looking at him she read his thoughts and laughed more. Finally calming down she decided to explain it to him grinning wide. Even though he was utterly confused, seeing her grin like that his heart slightly lurched. Before he could dwell on his sudden weird reaction she started her advice.

"It's quite easy Todoroki-san," She said grinning thumpingly and giddy, "Midoriya-kun, he likes Uraraka-san." She said and then laughed as Shoto's face went from utter confusion to utter shock, his eyes and mouth wide open and he fell silent not knowing how to respond to her declaration. She let him have his time to absorb the information. He took two minutes as the realization sunk in.

"How? Why?" He asked slightly stunned his mouth finally cooperating with his mind.

"Well if you observe them regularly you can see all the signs there and then what you just told me it clearly shows that Midoriya-san is jealous of Bakugo-kun and that could only mean one thing Midoriya-kun likes Uraraka-san." She easily told her observations clear cut and with no holes whatsoever. And as he thought of that he felt a weight lifting his heart. He had a wild thought maybe Midoriya hated Bakugo or something which made him worried, but it was just jealousy, that relived him. He knew very well what hatred towards a person can do to you he didn't want Midoriya to go through that.

"I see so it's just that." He said releasing a sigh of relief. Momo looked at him confused at a little-unexpected reaction. She who didn't know how much messed up his life was, couldn't understand his thoughts and he somehow didn't want her to know just yet. He wanted to tell it to her one day, the day he could say it proudly that he had come over it not regretfully. He widened his eyes, where had that thought come from? Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the topic at hand.

"So how can I help him with this now?" He then tilted his head thinking about his own question, "Should I go ask Uraraka-san her opinion on Midoriya like they do in the dramas?" He asked genuinely confused and Momo stared at him for a sec and then burst out laughing. He blushed slightly embarrassed at her reaction to his words. Was it that bad that she was laughing at him? She took some secs to calm down and then wiping a tear from her eye she straightened up.

"Sorry, Todoroki-san I just imagined you going straight to Uraraka-san and asking about her opinion. The image it just seemed funny." She apologised as she blushed slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Then thinking about her words, she realized they seemed very rude and then hastily tried to apologise to him. "No, I didn't mean that you were very funny for doing that or anything like that It is just Todoroki-san you don't seem the type to gossip so really it's just that." She said as she bowed and then noticing him not saying anything she bowed deeper. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to- "

"Yaoyorozu." He cut her off with a stern but gentle voice. "It's ok. I didn't take any offence. And you are kind of right I don't normally do those kinds of things. But since Midoriya is in trouble I would like to help in any way." He said sincerely lightly not at all angry with her and her comment. She was right anyway. But she took it another way, felt he was telling her how she was insulting him even though he had a noble reason she felt guilty. And realizing his sincerity she focused on him, she needs to help him make sure he can help Midoriya-san.

"Don't worry Todoroki-san I am sure you can help Midoriya-san." She said confidently eyes beaming with determination. He nodded at that and asked her to give her advice now.

"Well, for now, I think the best way is to first talk to Midoriya-san. He seemed not want to talk about it as you said. So, you should first talk to him make sure he wants your help and then maybe from there you can help in some ways." She said. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she understood his silent question.

"Sometimes even though you are close friends they might not want your help, they might want you to stay out of it." She explained as she looked away slightly wilfully and then added. "Sometimes the help though needed can be unwarranted. That's why you should talk to your friend first and know if he is comfortable and then go from there, especially in cases like this." She added at the last and then gave him a half smile, wondering if he got what she meant. He looked deep in thought and then a second later nodded.

"Got it I will first talk to Midoriya. Thank you Yaoyorozu for giving me advice and listening to me." He said sincerely, and she blushed lightly at his sincere thanks.

"It's quite alright that's what friends are for." She smiled, and he felt his heart lurch again. He was thankful to her she had helped him many times. In the class when he failed to take some notes or didn't get anything, like when she helped in the dorms preparing tea for him and keeping him company in quiet, like the time she had saved his ass in their practical exam and helped him the pass the whole exam, like the time she had let him cheat off her paper for some answers he really had been underprepared that day or when he was confused what to get for his sisters birthday. Really, she helped him a lot, at every turn. He needs to really give her back something. He needs to show his gratitude. He didn't have an idea though how he was going to so like he did always with every problem,

"Yaoyorozu you have helped me a lot. I want to return it somehow; do you have something you want?" He asked her straightforward very serious. She blushed and wildly shook her hands.

"It's ok Todoroki-san, you really don't need to. I didn't do something so great." She said putting herself down again. He really hated that side of her where she put herself down even though she was so awesome and genuinely a very good person. She still didn't give herself the praise she deserved, and he didn't like that at all. If anyone would ask if he respected someone wholeheartedly, he would instantly answer Yaoyorozu because she was that awesome of a girl. Really, she was just too good. _Way better than him._

"Yaoyorozu you have helped me a lot. Really, I don't know what I would do without you, I would have definitely failed many tests, got way more scolding's from our sensei's and defiantly made a fool out of myself on various occasions. You saved my back many times." He said genuinely showing how much he respected her and she blushed a deep red. Just how did he know all the right words to say, the words she always wanted to hear, the words she wished people would say to her. Really even though he always told her how socially awkward and dumb he was but, he just knew how to save someone. Feeling the tears coming she hurriedly turned away not wanting to see him all confused and offering her a foot massage, again. He did look confuse though.

"Thank you Todoroki-san," She said and turned smiling again at him. "But I really don't need anything right now. Your gratitude is more than enough." She was saying the truth she didn't have anything she wanted from him.

"No, you got to say something." He frowned and remained stubborn. And she felt on the spot what was she supposed to do now, she just knew he was not going to relent.

"Ok then let's do this, right now I don't need anything. But if I need anything in future I will ask you then, how about that?" She asked hoping for a compromise. He still looked displeased slightly, but he relented accepting her compromise.

"Fine but you will defiantly have to promise on that." He said slightly pouting and glaring at her not letting her get away by making false promises. She giggled silently, this kind of Todoroki-san was cute, very cute.

"Yes, It's a promise. I'll come straight to you." She grinned. "Should we pinkie promise on that?" She asked teasingly as she held out her pinkie finger. She thought he would just call her childish and leave it at that. They were high schoolers, and the mature ones on top of that. But to her surprise, he nodded and lopped his pinkie around hers and clenched them together. She blushed red.

"What are we supposed to say now?" He asked clearly not knowing the incarnation they say. Momo knew it but she felt it was too childish gruesome and she silently was worried that he might take the whole thing seriously since he was so innocent. No, she didn't want that, so she decides to play dumb this time. _'Sorry Todoroki-san just once this time I am going to lie to you about something.'_ She always tried to honestly tell him everything about all kinds of social notions and gestures.

"Uh, I am sorry even I am not aware of that." She said blushing slightly embarrassed and looked away slightly. He pondered.

"Well If I know correctly there is punishment game, right? If you break the promise?" He asked slightly unsure. She nodded.

"Then we can make out own. If you don't tell me what you want, then…hm..." He was thinking about her punishment.

"Uh, I will take your cooking and cleaning duties for a week?" She asked giving her own idea. He pondered at her suggestion it was good but still not the one he wanted. He needs to make a good one, so she will defiantly hold up her side of the deal. He shook his head and a sec later he got a very good idea.

"If you don't tell me what you want then you will let me take all your work for a week." He said. And her eyes widened that was not her punishment, it was his punishment and she didn't like that. Frowning she shook her head vehemently. But he smirked.

"This way you won't back out and I still can help you in the end." He explained his intentions and her mouth opened silently gasping getting his logic and then pouted hating how he was using this promise _clever of him._

"Fine let's promise that." She huffed out and he chuckled. They both said out the punishment and then cut the promise. And then he looked at her, still pouting and staring at her finger kind on in awe. _'She looked really cute.'_ He blushed and turned away wondering what the hell had suddenly come over him. An awkward silence came over them not knowing what they were going to say. Momo decided to break it as she coughed slightly and then looked at him still blushing slightly.

"We should probably head to the dorm now." She stated out, and he just silently nodded and now all the way they didn't talk just silent in their own thoughts.

After reaching their down they both said their goodbyes and headed to their respective rooms. Shouto as soon as he entered his room threw his bag on his bed and while losing his tie, opened his phone. He normally kept in on silence and didn't check when he was in school. They were not many messages. Just some from his sister and some other from his other brothers. He knew they must have been the regulars like how he has been, so he just put them away for later and opened his line chat with Midoriya. He wondered for a sec how he was going to ask him. On text seemed just wrong he wanted to meet up with him and talk directly. Now how was he going to ask him to come out and meet him?

"Midoriya today in evening do you want to meet up for some tea?" He texted and wondered if this was good enough. He decides to add something, "I need to talk something." He sent another.

He closed his phone after taking it out of silence and then started his usual routine after school. After eating his snacks of the day, he was lazing around listening to some songs and playing a game on his mobile, when he got his reply.

"Sure, I would love to. After dinner?" He asked, and he smiled feeling accomplished.

"Ya that would be good" He replied.

"OK great, see you at the dinner."

The dinner came they both with everyone other just like all days chatted about their day and other stuff like usual. But he noticed something Bakugo had sat beside Uraraka, who had like always sat beside Midoriya. With the girl stuck in between they both were silently glaring at each other from the top of her head. The girl was oblivious to this and so was most of the table. He though noticed Bakugo had a smug smirk on his face and it somehow seemed he was challenging Midoriya. Midoriya, on the other hand, was just ignoring him and trying to act casual. He wondered what was exactly up with Bakugo and his sudden behaviour of getting close to Uraraka. He had noticed them talking more openly and easily after the sports festival but still, recently he was trying to get too close to the gravity girl. A thought fired in his mind and he silently gasped _'Did Bakugo like Uraraka-san too?'_ if that was the case that would explain the weird rivalry going on between them.

Before he could ponder on his idea, his mobile tinged in his pockets and he removed to check it. Normally no one texted him at this hour. To his surprise it was from Yaoyorozu, he looked questioningly at her across from the table she just stared back at him. Her lips thin lined. He guessed she wanted to tell him something privately.

"I don't think that is the case." It read. He turned to her surprised and she gave him a half smile and again typed something on her phone.

"I don't know how to explain well but I don't get the feeling that Bakugo-san likes Uraraka-san." She texted, and he stared at her questioningly. If she was fully sure on her instinct. She nodded determinedly, and he decided to trust her on this one. She was better with this kind of things than him anyways. But then it made him wonder why he was acting like this.

"Then why was he acting like this?" He asked. If anyone knew the answer to that he had a feeling she did.

"Maybe, just maybe he has figured out Midoriya-san feelings too?" She typed back. His eyes widened silently and hurriedly thought about. Was it possible? If he thinks rationally it could be possible. Bakugo had good observational skills and unlike him, he somehow was very good and knowledgeable about social situations. And he was someone who knew Midoriya well so really it was possible. But then if he noticed then if he was acting like this it means that,

"Is Bakugo purposefully troubling Midoriya by using this?" He hurriedly typed back. And he felt irritation and a sigh coming from that thought. Really Bakugou just how much did he like making things miserable for Midoriya. He didn't get why Bakugou hated Midoriya this much. Momo read his text and was going to type something back but Mina interrupted her.

"Yaomomo who are you texting it between dinner so much?" She asked grinning mischievously and tried to peak into her chats. She hurriedly closed her mobile not letting the girl read her chat. She blushed and tried to remain calm.

"It is nothing Ashido-san." She said elegantly, keeping her stature of non-caring. But Mina was better than that she turned to him and he flinched and without thinking closed his phone too. Silently gulping.

"And Todoroki who just silently eats his food and hardly uses his phone is suddenly chatting really vehemently with someone in between of the dinner." She said grinning, feeling proud that she had caught a secret. He wondered what he needs to say now. He somehow had a feeling if he said chatting with Yaoyorozu right now it would just turn into a big turn for them all to tease them. He was silently making up a reason, but Mina was not done.

"And also, Todoroki asked Yaomomo to walk home with him." She added and now everyone was looking at him expectantly eagerly waiting for his answer. He glanced at her for help and she was glaring at him seriously as if silently saying 'don't say anything stupid.' Really, he was so not good at this kind of things.

"You are thinking too much into this Ashido-san I just asked Yaoyorozu to walk with e because I had some questions to ask her and just now was just my sister she had something important to talk to, so I was chatting with her." He said trying to appear calm collected and silently hoping his bluff was not caught. They all were staring at him and he stared back, resisting the urge to swallow his food and flee to his room. Midoriya broke the silence thankfully.

"Is everything alright Todoroki-kun?" He asked genuinely worried thinking maybe something bad had happened. He felt slightly guilty and the others too now worried about him and he really had to resist the urge to look away in guilt.

"Yes, it is ok it was nothing bad." He said hoping they would just drop the topic. Midoriya looks really relieved.

"I see thank god." He said, and he just silently thanked him for his worry and then started eating. The others too gave him a relive smile and then the dinner continued usually. Yaoyorozu didn't reply him the whole dinner and he had not honestly expected her to also. After washing up and he was making tea for them when Yaoyorozu calmly approached him.

"I think that is the case." She whispered and then added. "I hope Midoriya-san will open up to you." She smiled at him reassuringly and without waiting for his reply just moved away and returned to her talk with Jirou. He sighed as he silently thought he was hoping the same thing. He completed his tea and nodded at Midoriya and they both headed to his room. Sitting opposite to each other on his low table, he poured tea for them. They just sat there silently for some minutes and then Midoriya broke the silence, curiosity bubbling in him.

"Is it about you what you were talking with your sister?" He asked concern etched on his face and he swallowed hard feeling slightly guilty for making him worry with his stupid lie. He wouldn't like to keep this misunderstanding up with his best friend, so he decided to clear this matter up fist.

"No, Midoriya that was a lie I made up at that time." He said and seeing his surprised face he was silently proud of himself to make such a believable lie up. Now he looked at him questioningly with his eyebrows slightly up and his lips slightly turned down. He read the silent question.

"Ashido-san was right I was chatting with Yaoyorozu at that time," He said slowly.

"Eh? Really? What were you both talking so much?" He asked innocently and now he gulped wondering how he should bring the topic up. Shouto was not good with skirting around the topic and bluffing, he was a very straightforward kid even though that straightforwardness had brought him into trouble more than once but right now he considered straightforward to be the best technique because he wanted him to also be honest with him.

"We were talking about you," He took a pause getting his words in order. "I asked her about you. I am not still good at understanding people, so I went to her. I-I recently noticed you were acting very weird and glaring a lot at Bakugo. I know you were not that type of person to do stuff like that without any reason so I knew something must have happened but you didn't seem to want to talk about it, I wanted to give you space but I wanted to help you too so I thought about talking about it to Yaoyorozu. She is really good at such stuff after all." He said and with slightly head down feeling guilty for reasons unknown. He heard a long sigh come from his direction and confusing looked up at him. He seemed tired of something and Shouto just couldn't understand this weird emotion that Midoriya expressed. But he waited for him to react in some way by words hopefully.

"I see," He drawled out not still meeting his eyes and then whispered lowly. "What did she say?" Because of the silence in the room, he was able to catch it.

"Well," He wondered for a sec how he should phrase it. "She told me that you might like Uraraka and you are jealous of Bakugo." He said out loud, again he chose to be just honest. Midoriya facepalms himself, which surprised him. But then when he looked more closely, he was hiding his blush by his hand. Which for a different reason surprised him, ' _So Yaoyorozu was right.'_ He thought silently. He gave the time for the green haired to calm down before he started his side of the story. He sincerely hoped he would talk to him and not get offended at him for telling this stuff to others. He knew himself that he wouldn't like his personal thoughts to be told to others or such.

"I-I..." Deku stammered he felt so embarrassed to talk about this. He had never experienced anything like this and definitely never had any such talk with a friend. Todoroki and even Yaoyorozu-san would they think he was a petty guy to be jealous of Kacchan for just talking to Uraraka-san. They were just friends and obviously Uraraka-san would talk to anyone she wanted to, he had no right to tell her who she talks to. But it still irritated him to no end and he didn't like this ugly side of him. Now discussing it with his friend made him more irritated with himself. He knew Todoroki hated guys who disrespected or insulted women, would he hate him too. Because he was trying to control Uraraka-san, that was so wrong of him. He put his head down as all kind of negative thoughts started stammering in his head. Shouto noticed this as he started mumbling without realizing and the only words he could catch were something along petty, annoying, hateful, controlling and such. He couldn't fully make sense of them but could understand one thing, Midoriya was not liking the fact he was jealous towards Bakugo.

"Midoriya calm down. Till I know in all the shoujo mangas the girls read, the guys every time get jealous it's normal." He said in the most comforting way he could say. Midoriya looked up at him owlishly blinking at him for some secs and then suddenly started laughing. Deku couldn't believe Todoroki of all people just tried to comfort him and in the most dorkish way ever. Really this man was so bad with social cues, it was hilarious in its own way and kind of endearing. He looked really hurt seeing him laugh like that.

"Todoroki-kun sorry for laughing," He sheepishly smiled as he calmed down. "It's just – no you are right I am sorry." Todoroki-kun was not actually, technically wrong so he just couldn't tell him he was wrong and well he was trying his best, so he decided to honestly accept it. Shouto was looking at him confused and he chuckled slightly and then turned away slightly looking out of his balcony. The scenery outside was still something he was not used to, more so when he saw it from other people's rooms. His showcased the front area of their dorm but from here it seemed high. It was the last floor after all.

"She is right. I was jealous of Kacchan and the fact I might like Uraraka-san." He finally said, saying it out loud made things clearer. Till now it was just what ifs and questions and all his over thinking mixed in but now that he said it out loud it made things way clearer. His thundering heart, her smiling face that came to his mind and the anger he felt for Kacchan whenever he saw the boy near her. Really it was all so simple and yet he had spent weeks, months antagonizing over it. He felt stupid now. He looked at Shouto again to see his reaction, to his surprise he was just staring at him with his usual blank face. He wondered what he was thinking right now.

"I see." And then he was scratching his neck, "That went easier. I thought you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Huh?"

"Because," He looked away, "I am not the best person to talk about such things with. I hardly started understanding how to make friends, which I am still severely lacking in. Relationships are beyond my realm of understanding. And," he took a deep breath, "The only relationship I ever saw was not the best one anyone should ever have." He glared at the tatami mats as some memories surfaced in his in his mind. That kind of relationship is something no one should ever have. Deku looked at him pity with his eyes. He knew everything about him and his family and it always hurt him whenever he ever heard about it. Shouto sighed and then tried to remove all the bad thoughts,

"But I am glad you talked to me. I want to help you in any way I can." He said, sincerely looking at him. Deku blushed not knowing how to answer this plea.

"I am really grateful for the help, but even I am not sure what to do from now." He said looking away slightly embarrassed. Shouto slightly tilted his head confused. From his limited knowledge about couples (from all the shoujo mangas the girls had), he was sure now they would confess and start going out together. Was he missing something? He was missing something because he hardly knew how all this worked out. But he didn't know what to say so he kept quiet and gave him time to explain himself. Understanding the silent confusion from his friend Deku sighed silently and smiled tiredly. Sometimes it was a blessing to have Todoroki as his friend, he didn't ask unnecessary questions, was very patient and very understanding and above all a good listener, even if he didn't understand half of the things you were saying.

"I know I should probably confess to her, but I am personally not ready for a relationship. From hero course, school work and controlling my quirk. I have my head and time full I don't think I will be able to give her any time or properly spent myself in our relationship. I don't want to do things half-assed." He expressed his most sincere and honest thoughts, but a second later he flattered a little, "that is hoping she likes me back." He said bushing and scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Shouto was not good with social clues and had no knowledge about relationships but he perfectly understood what Midoriya was trying to say. They were kids with too much in their hands, they just couldn't handle relationships on top of it. But they were also serious, committed kids they would never do things half-assessed and hurt the other person. He gave him a half smile as he knew exactly what advise he was supposed to give him.

"Midoriya. If you think that honestly then right now you don't need to push yourself to act on your feelings. Everything has a time, maybe you having a relationship is more in future rather right now." He advised sincerely, his friend's eyes widened and then smiled, happy at his understanding. He nodded, and a silence formed as they reached the conclusion of their discussion but then suddenly he remembered another problem which needed solving right now.

"Midoriya what are you going to do about Bakugo though?" He asked carefully, as he expected without him noticing his eyes narrowed slightly and a frown came on his face. Midoriya sighed tiredly then,

"Well, I can't do much. I just can hope he will eventually get tired of it and back off or Uraraka-san will say him something. If I say something, it's just adding fuel to the fire." He gave his best thought solution. Shouto thought about it for a second and realized that it was the indeed thing Midoriya could do right now.

"I guess that's true." He said and then a silence fell on them. Now they had truly said everything they wanted to say and now they both were lost in their own thoughts; the silence was comfortable and there they sat drinking the lukewarm tea and enjoying the slight cold breeze. As the buzz from downstairs died they both realized it was nearing time to go to bed but they kind of didn't want to disturb this tranquillity. With a sigh Shouto was the first one to break the silence, Midoriya half smiled as he slowly got up.

"Guess its time. See you tomorrow. Good night." He bid farewell and as he turned the knob to his door, he called him out stopping him.

"You taking time is all good and all but Midoriya don't ignore Uraraka." He said as he remembered slightly seeing the girl a few days back looking sad when he was talking more to that support girl. He stared at him slightly surprised but then nodded, looking determined. He smiled, and they bid their final goodbyes.

That night they both laid in their beds thinking about their conversation, Deku was happy that he finally talked to someone about it and thought about it seriously. He knew it was too early for a relationship, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be close to Uraraka-san, he would just be close as friends right now. And when that time comes, when he is ready he will confess to her and listen and accept her answer, no matter what is.

He smiled happily and slept.

* * *

Shouto was glad he could help a friend, his best friend with something so important. He was happy for his friends, he knew Uraraka liked Deku back. It was obvious to say. He just hoped things would work out for them in future and they both will be happy. This made him slightly wonder about their future, his own future. 'I wonder if I have someone I will like too someday?' He pondered, and his heart squeezed slightly. And then his phone tinged, and he jumped slightly, startled. He took out his phone from below his pillow and checked it.

"Did everything go well? I hope it has. If you would like we can talk about it tomorrow while walking to school. It's totally fine if you wouldn't want to say anything. Can we still walk to school?" Yaoyorozu texted him and he smiled slightly. He texted Midoriya next hoping he was awake, asking if he could talk about it to her. He got a reply a min later.

"I don't mind but could you ask her to keep it a secret from Uraraka-san and the other girls also?" He said, and he replied with he will ask her. He texted her so.

"If Midoriya-san wishes so I will keep quiet about it to other girls." He smiled and informed him about it he got his confirmation and with that said her that he will see her tomorrow morning. As he slid his phone inside again he felt a smile on his face and his left side heating up slightly as excitement bubbled in his heart. He blinked confused at the sudden income of such feelings. He did like spending time with his friends, but he wondered why with Momo it was slightly more than that.

Such things were still hard to comprehend for a teen like him.

* * *

Years later he would understand as he helped his best friend prepare for his first and last confession of his life. He smiled wide as Deku, the no.1 hero squealed like a high school girl on their call as he rambled on about how their best friend had returned his feelings. He turned to his side as small giggles came from his love of the life and he could swear he could hear embarrassed giggles coming from the other side too.

He smiled serenely. His life was the best right now and he wished for nothing now. Only their happiness, forever.

* * *

Deku smiled wide as he saw her buzzing excitedly around his kitchen not yet aware of him as she prepared their breakfast. Sometimes he wondered how he had been able to make an awesome girl like her even love him. But then his best friend and girlfriend (he still loved the sound of that), both would come and list so many things that he would burn up red. Really, he was so glad that he had met All might that day. Whoever it was that had made that meeting possible he was everlasting thankful to them. It gave him so many precious things, precious people and precious people. Every single one of them he would never exchange for anything. He smiled serenely and glanced at the ring hiding deep inside his drawers. Guess it was time.

She finally noticed him, and he walked out, smiling and greeted her with a kiss. They have become quite comfortable over the years. As he looked down at her happy smile, he promised silently that he would protect this smile forever, no matter what. And the ones he loved. That was why he had become a hero.

* * *

 **Growing up doesn't mean to give up on things you love. It means to move on and find new things you would come to love and enjoy. Life is just a journey, every part of it can be enjoyable if you try your best to make yourself happy. Keep living, you will find new things as you walk on.**

* * *

 **Love has his own time. You don't need to force yourself to find it when you are not ready. Take yo** **ur time, get ready and then give it your everything. So that you will learn and one day say proudly that you had love, once and even now. Love is after all in all forms and in all ways.**

* * *

 ** _A/N-_** Finally, I'm done with this one shot. It was inspired by Izuocha week 2017 fifth and last day prompts. Ya, I know very late but I just saw the idea when it had started and definitely wouldn't make it in time and that time I had just watched MHA so I was still not totally good with writing the characters. But now after reading the whole manga and getting into the fandom I finally got their characters. Still, I am not sure I did them full justice but I think they came out quite good. Well, it was supposed to be Izuocha, they r not my full on hardcore OTP but I kinda like them. Look quite cute together but Todomomo on other hand are my hardcore OTP. So ya they got mixed in but I tried to keep them still lowkey as possible. Not sure if I did a good job on that. I hope I did do give me your honest opinion on it.

I'm getting into the MHA fandom and you can totally expect me to write another fic for both of these pairings especially Todomomo. Not sure when though, Haha -_-. But 'ill try my best. Gotta complete my pending fics first though. Hehe. See you again, hopefully sometime soon.

 _ **Thanks again for reading this and don't forget to review and/or favourite if you liked it.**_

Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
